


It’s, Well, Actually That’s Mine

by BbyGrill



Series: Bots and Pieces [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crying, F/M, Frottage, Fur, Gay Gavin Reed, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Not Cheating, Pink Panties, Pink lipstick, Smoking, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, android sex, assumed cheating, smoking during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyGrill/pseuds/BbyGrill
Summary: RK stares at the offending tube blearily.It's a tube of lipstick, obviously, but upon closer inspection he finds it to be a part of the Color Sensational line from Maybelline, in the color Undressed Pink with a shine finish.He plucks the stick from the bedsheets to leer at it.There are fingerprints on it, Gavin's, but no one else's. But Gavin doesn't wear makeup, save for very big events. Officer Chen does wear lipstick, but only in darker autumnal colors.Anyway, her prints aren't on the tube.Could Gavin be possibly... cheating on him?(A short, smutty Valentine’s Day special.)





	It’s, Well, Actually That’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I should be writing the last chapter of Lie Awake. I am trying, but I want it to be good, and I keep scraping versions of the same chapter.
> 
> This was to give myself a break from vampires and cowboys, so I can get back into writing about vampires and cowboys.
> 
> So yes, enjoy the valentines special for Reed900.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

RK stares at the offending tube blearily.

It's a tube of lipstick, obviously, but upon closer inspection he finds it to be a part of the Color Sensational line from Maybelline, in the color Undressed Pink with a shine finish. 

 

He plucks the stick from the bedsheets to leer at it. It is 0.1 oz, has an overall rating of 4 1/2 stars out of 5, and a rate of 90% and up of positive reviews in online stores.

 

As he scrutinizes the tube, he can see his angry, warped face in the reflection.

There are fingerprints on it, Gavin's, but no one else's. But Gavin doesn't wear makeup, save for very big events (like his promotion to Sergeant), and then it's limited to a powder foundation applied by Officer Chen to even out the skin. Officer Chen does wear lipstick, but only in darker autumnal colors such as burgundys or maroons. 

Anyway, her prints aren't on the tube.

 

From this information he concludes three major points:

1\. The owner of the tube is an Android, hence the lack of finger prints.

2\. This person was inside of their apartment.

3\. Gavin is close with this person, close enough to be handling their cosmetics.

 

 _Could Gavin be possibly..._ cheating _on him?_

(There was another point, 3a., That he'd stored for later use, if this ever gets resolved: this person really likes pink, and if Gavin really likes this person, he must be attracted to the aesthetic. Should RK start wearing more pink?)

 

While he stares, his boyfriend does walk in to notice what's lies in his hands. Gavin blanches.

"Woah, hey! Give me that!"

Gavin quickly shuffles over to confiscate the little pink tube from the Android's hand. RK's LED flickers wildly.

 

What reaction— Gavin snatching? He never snatches from RK, he's always so gentle at home! 

 

RK was beginning to think that his original conclusion was some overreaction, some frantic assumption. Maybe it was a gift? Albeit slightly used. Maybe it was Connor's? He's been curious about the concept of beautification and had come by to see RK one evening for a chat. Gavin must have moved it to the nightstand for safe keeping and later knocked it into their pillows. 

Gavin's reaction was so visceral, however, that there was no way for it to be something like that. Even if these other two conclusions were a bit of a reach.

 

"Jesus, where the fuck did you find this anyways," he mutters to himself, trying to stuff it in one of his drawers.

 

RK was disappointed. He'd really thought— he'd really thought that his relationship with Gavin was serious. He doesn't want to think about how long this was going on for, he doesn't want to think about how much time was wasted pre-planning their wedding. 

It gives him a phantom feeling of lead in his stomach when he thinks about it anyway.

He sits on the edge of the bed.

 

"Hey, uh, RK?"

RK doesn't look up. He's busy trying to stop his shaking. His LED is on rapid fire, thinking about how he's gonna face Connor and Hank. He doesn't want to look at their pitying faces, or hear them say 'we told you so.'

"RK? Are you okay?"

RK only manages to let out a loud, shakey sniffle instead. Gavin instantly rushes over to console the poor bot.

“RK, babydoll, what's wrong," he asks gently as he begins kneeling next to RK's thighs, trying to look up into that freckled face of his.

RK's LED is stuck on red now. He finally meets his boyfriend’s gaze, tears beginning to stream. 

 

"What's _wrong?_ Gavin—" RK lets out a rough sob, "Who did that belong to?"

Gavin's eyes widen. "What? No one baby, just—"

"Then who's was that? Who was here, what stranger did you bring home?"

 

Gavin's face is bright with shame. As bashful smile creeps onto his face as he scratches the curls on the base of his neck.

 

"It's, well, that's actually mine."

 

RK's tears slow.

No, wrong, wrong. He has to be lying.

 

"What?"

"It's mine? It belongs to me."

 

That only kind of explains the first two analysis'. But Gavin doesn't wear makeup—?

"You've been, uh, really stressed out lately? I wanted to surprise you on our Thursday off and—" Gavin pauses to use his hoodie sleeve to wipe at RK's tearstained face. 

"You know what? Give me an hour. I can do this today." 

 

Gavin gets up and grabs a paper bag from the closet, as well as the tube of lipstick from the drawer.

 

RK stays there, confused, but does in fact stay and set a countdown for an hour. He watches his boyfriend dissapear into the bathroom and listens to the shower run.

 

Fifty three minutes later, the door to the bathroom opens back up.

Out steps a completely clean shaven Gavin Reed, sporting a pink assless jockstrap and a panelless bra underneath a fluffy white fur coat.

 

RK can’t believe his eyes. There it is, Gavin looking gorgeous in pink. The piece de resistance? The lipstick found in their bed spread smooth upon his lips.

“Sorry, baby, I was gonna go get stockings tomorrow, but you ruined the surprise.”

 

If the android could flush he would. “That is a lovely color on you.”

“Thanks, Chen helped pick it out,” Gavin says as he kneels between RK’s legs.

 

RK watched as Gavin began to undo his pants. His slate green eyes flicker up. “Just know, I’m still saving the full thing for Thursday. All you are getting right now is your dick sucked.”

 

RK nods. Gavin pulls down the front of RK’s underwear to reveal RK’s half hard dick. He gently, slowly massages the droid to fullness. Once Gavin is satisfied with his work he licks the pads of his fingers before rubbing at the glans.

 

“Gavin—” RK chokes, before letting go of a groan. 

“I’m right here, baby,” Gavin hums back, a smirk playing on his rosy lips. “I’ll take care good care of you.”

 

Those lips descends onto RK’s, pressing tons of tiny kisses to the base of his cock. The Android lets out another whine, which makes Gavin hum once more before sucking at the tip of one good time real hard before letting go with a quiet 'pop'. RK shudders as his dear human snakes a hand up his chest to guide him down onto the bed. He obeys as Gavin prods at his hips to remove his pants and is immediately rewarded with a flurry of kisses down on his thighs as Gavin continues to tease him with his fingers. 

RK lets out a little sigh, then another when Gavin comes back up to the underside of his balls to generously suck at the skin there. He lets a hand into Gavin's freshly washed and dried hair to brush it out of his face, playing with curls that form when it gets a little longer like that. Gavin shivers and gives him RK good nip on the inside of his thighs.

The Android jolts once, then once again when the hand on his chest begins teasing a nipple underneath his T-shirt.

"Gavin, that's—"

"Mmhm."

Gavin does it again, this time using his nail, earning nother jump. He leaves go of his balls wetly in order to begin licking the underside of the RK'S cock, letting his tongue dart from his pink lips to swirl and play with that spot just near the top to get a couple more shivers.

"Gavin, _please—_ "

Gavin laughs against him, low and rumbly. "So sweet, baby, say my name again."

 

RK lets out a drawn out moan instead. His hand tightens in Gavin’s hair, which is taken as invitation to take the whole of him, tongue out and grazing over the underside. Gavin bobs a good couple of times before taking break to kiss and lick at the base. RK tries to stay quiet as he watches. Gavin was mesmerizing as he slurps and sucks at him. His painted lips slide sweetly, smearing pink all over his dick, balls, and thighs. 

 

“Don’t get quiet on me RK, I asked you to say something for me.”

Gavin blows at the tip of him. RK shivers. “G-Gavin!”

“Yeah, baby, so sweet for me.”

 

Gavin descends onto him again, with a furious pace, and RK’s grip in his hair tightens. Gavin growls at the pain, sending vibrations through RK’s dick.

 

“Gavin, I, Gavin, I-I’m—”

“Don’t you dare,” Gavin breathes, suddenly standing to head to the bathroom.

 

The Android lays there, dazed and aching, as he watches Gavin’s bare ass leave him.

“Gavin?”

“Hold on!”

 

Gavin comes back, now holding the pink tube, and points up at a higher part of the bed. He grabs a couple of pillows to put it where he wants RK.

“Lay up there for me, sweetheart.”

RK lays so the pillows prop him up and his legs are on the bed. Gavin settles in between his legs again and begins to stroke him with one hand. RK’s eyes roll back into his skull.

“Stay with me, baby. I want you to watch me.”

 

RK’s eyes flutter back open to see Gavin take off the cap of the lipstick with one hand and wink at him.

It’s not a very good wink, it’s pretty endearing, but RK doesn’t have a very long time to think about that when Gavin gives him a good squeeze. Gavin begins to reapply his lipstick, slowly, as he lazily strokes his boyfriend. RK’s breath hitches as his systems kick into hyperdrive to try to stay in the moment and record it at the same time. 

 

“Hand me that lighter over there?”

Gavin puts down his lipstick, lips perfectly painted again, and picks up his carton of cigarettes to pullout one of the stick. RK reaches over to grab his lighter from the nightstand. Gavin thanks him as he takes it and lights his cigarette, spitting on his hand and goes back to lazily stroking him.

 

“Gavin, please, this is torture.”

“Let me finish this, you’re too hot right now, it’s killing me.”

RK huffs, and snatches the cigarette from him. He takes his own drag, lets it out as an analysis of all of the carcinogens runs through his HUD. He looks back at Gavin.

 

“Sit on me, please.”

Gavin’s face flushes, cheeks matching the rest of his outfit how, but smirks as he does what he’s told . He straddles the bot’s legs and to rub at the dick between them. RK is still holding the cigarette between the fingers of one hand, and uses the other hand to remove Gavin’s erection from his underwear.

 

“You want me to get off too?” Gavin leans back and uses both hands to rub their dicks together. It’s a whole slickmess of spit, lipstick, and precome. “You’re so sweet baby. Can you handle my cigarette for me?”

 

RK looks at the cancer stick. It’s stained pink from Gavin’s lips. He looks back at his human boyfriend, who has his lips puckered to take another drag. RK lifts himself to give him a quick kiss before putting the cigarette up to Gavin’s mouth. Gavin lets out a delighted laugh before taking a drag for himself.

“That was cute, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

RK places his free hand on Gavin’s chest, rocking with the rhythm that the human’s hands are setting, and pinches one of the dusky nipples there. Gavin sighs and lets his eyes shut. He leans in for a couple of more kisses. 

 

This has RK really heated up now. 

“Gavin, I’m- again—”

“Yeah, baby.” Gavin can tell, the Android’s balls are starting to draw up. It makes sense, he’d already been brought real close to the edge. Gavin lets go of himself to focus on just his boyfriend again. He licks his thumb and presses it to the glans, rubbing circles into him. 

RK whines.

“Ca-Can I come now? Can I come please Gavin?”

“You can do whatever you want, sweetheart. Just bring that cig back over here, it’s about to go out.”

 

RK obeys and as a reward Gavin gets real rough and real fast. The Android cums suddenly with a twist and a little shudder. Gavin grabs the cigarette before RK drops it as he clutches and palms at the sheets. Gavin strokes him through it, watches as he slowly comes down.

 

Gavin smirks at the mess between them as he takes another drag. RK throws his arm over his eyes as he calms.

“Well now. You look like you enjoyed yourself.”

RK takes his arm from his face to glare.

“What?” Gavin pouts, letting his lower lip puff out. “Did you not?”

 

RK snatches the cigarette back at puts it out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

“Hey! That is _so_ not cash money!”

“Shut up,” growls RK. 

He flips both of them over and grabs Gavin by the opening of his fur jacket. Gavin lets out a little “Whoa!” as RK roughly removes the assless undies from his body, still holding him by the fur. He uses the jacket as leverage as he grabs Gavin’s cock, starting with a fast and efficient pace as he pumps.

“RK-RK-RK-R-K-R-K—” Gavin’s stuck in a babble. 

RK doesn’t relent. In fact, the human’s moans spur him on, faster and with a twist here and there. The quick drag of his hands has poor Gavin screaming and gritting his teeth.

“Fuck! RK, slow down!”

“After edging me like that earlier? No, Gavin. I refuse.”

 

Gavin lets out a gritty sob as he tries to squirm away, but the Android still has him by the jacket.

“RK— Fucking—!”

Gavin reaches up for his boyfriend’s shoulders. RK leans down for a suffocating kiss as thu human throw his arms around his neck. Gavin’s eyes roll back from all of this, the lack of air and the crazy amount of stimulation. He comes with a muffled grunt into RK’s hand.

RK lifts his hand to his own mouth to have a taste. 

 

Mmm. 

Tastes like Gavin. Salty.

 

Gavin sighs. “You suck. You know that? You’re terrible.”

“I love you too, Gavin.”

 

Gavin reaches for him again. “Hold me, please.”

 

Gavin has always needed physical contact after sex. He's prone to anxiety attacks if he can’t get the skin to skin his body craves. RK seems to have a similar issue, and has always been glad to give into Gavin’s desires to be held. He gets out of the rest of his clothes and shucks Gavin out of his bra and jacket. Then RK scoops him up into his arms so Gavin’s draped over his own chest.

“That better?”

“Yeah.”

 

RK nods and stays silent for a moment before speaking up again. “I’m sorry that I thought you were cheating on me. I should trust you better than that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gavin yawns. “You’re really the only guy I’ve been with that didn’t try to choke me when they thought I was, so I’m not that upset.”

RK frowns but nods again.

 

“Did you really like the lipstick?”

“Yes. Can I have another kiss?”

Gavin laughs and lifts his head for him.

“For you baby? Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this quick snippet instead of my stats homework or studying for my criminology exam.
> 
> Please leave Kudos if you liked, and thank you so very much for reading my gay shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
